Exercise equipment for simulating stair climbing is well known. One type of apparatus is directed only to stair climbing applications while another type includes additional equipment for simultaneously exercising certain muscles of the upper body. The resistance forces are generated in these devices using hydraulic cylinders including shock absorbers or electromagnetic means and as a consequence require regular maintenance. A drawback to the use of hydraulic cylinders is that the cylinder offers resistance to both extension and retraction, so that the foot pedals are usually pivoted together in some fashion whereby the user stepping on one pedal is assisting in moving the other pedal to the undepressed position.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an exercise apparatus which can be utilized to provide a multiplicity of exercise motions that give both an aerobic and anaerobic type of workout and that will exercise the arms, legs and upper body, and which is sturdy, inexpensive to manufacture and requires minimal maintenance.
The present invention provides a low impact exercise apparatus for simulating stair climbing, stair hopping, downhill skiing or for controlled arm dips. The exercise apparatus includes a frame having a base for resting on a supporting surface. A pair of laterally spaced foot pedals are pivotally attached to the frame with each foot pedal being independently operable of the other. Provided are biasing means for upwardly biasing the pedals. The exercise apparatus includes a friction brake means for resisting pivotal movement of the foot pedals. The friction brake means comprises a friction drum rotatably mounted on the frame. There is provided drive belt means connecting each foot pedal with the friction drum for driving the friction drum in one direction when at least one of the foot pedals is depressed. The apparatus includes a tension cable means operably coupled to the friction drum for frictionally engaging the drum during movement of the drum. There is provided means for adjusting the frictional engagement of the tension cable means with the friction drum.